figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Mardek Innanu El-Enkidu
Mardek Innanu El-Enkidu is the main protagonist and namesake of MARDEK. Background Well, Mardek is the only son of Lilanea Ae-Inanna and the wandering hero, Enki Ea'seph El-Regis. He, together with his best friend Deugan, wishes to one day become a Grand Adventurer and go on quests and save people. He's joined the Royal Guard of Goznor in the hopes that he'll be able to help people like his hero Social Fox once did. He's knighted at the end of chapter 2 for his heroism in saving the whole world from Moric's saucer. The 'death' of Deugan during that adventure has left him upset and somewhat more miserable than he used to be, but his temperament is the same as before, and he still approaches life with a sort of carefree cheeriness. He's a bit dim at times, but he's well-meaning and has a big heart. Despite being the protagonist, Mardek prefers to follow than lead, going in whichever direction his party members, his King, and Rohoph encourage him. He generally feels that others know best, especially since he strains his mind when thinking sometimes. - Chapter 3 in-game description Involvement The main protagonist of Pseudolonewolf's MARDEK RPG series, the majority of the game's plot centres around the life and adventures of Mardek and his friend Deugan. The game follows Mardek's early childhood, possession by the annunaki Rohoph, and subsequent adventures to protect Belfan from the scheming Governance de Magi. Chapter 2 of the series centres on Mardek and Deugan's exploits as members of the Royal Guard of Goznor on the continent of Hadris. Mardek is promoted to Royal Knight after chapter 2, and as of Chapter 3 has built up quite a reputation. Battle Information on Mardek's abilities can be found here. Information on his imaginary hero powers can be found here and abilities as a child here. Vital stats Chapter 1 Hero Mardek *STR: 20 *VIT: 18 *SPR: 10 *AGL: 12 Child Mardek *STR: 10 *VIT: 10 *SPR: 10 *AGL: 13 Chapter 2 Guard Mardek *STR: 17 *VIT: 15 *SPR: 12 *AGL: 9 Chapter 3 Knight Mardek *STR: 18 *VIT: 16 *SPR: 12 *AGL: 9 Resistance A list of resistance-providing equipment can be found here. Gallery MardekSprite1.gif|Chapter 1 (child) sprite MardekSprite2.gif|Chapter 2 sprite MardekSprite3.gif|Chapter 3 sprite Trivia * Mardek wields a sword and shield, but the focal point of his powers come from the potent Light-elemental healing magics Rohoph bestowed upon him in Chapter 1, making him a powerful support character. This is unusual for an RPG of this type, where the hero usually is a nimble fighter or a brute-force physical type. Deugan befits this role instead. * Mardek's child image is used by several NPCs in MARDEK 2. * Mardek frequently begins sentences with "Well,". In fact, around half of all of his lines of dialogue throughout chapters 1 and 2 begin with that word. * Elwyen mentions "really weird sores" that were on Mardek's face, which explains why Mardek wears a helmet for the duration of Chapter 3. These sores weren't present in Chapter 2, which could lead to speculation that Mardek is possibly being adversely affected by Rohoph's possession of him. * His surname, Enkidu, is a reference of the Sumerian epic Gilgamesh, where as Enkidu was Gilgamesh's close friend and companion of his adventures. * His middle name, Innanu, could also be a reference to the Sumerian goddess Inanna who goes into the underworld to console her sister whose husband had been slain by Gilgamesh and Enkidu. She loses all of her material goods along the way, blindly trusting that she will be saved by one of the other living gods as that is the only way she can leave the underworld. She is eventually saved through the actions of Enki. * Mardek is the only playable character in chapter 3 who can never be taken off the party. See also * Rohoph * Deugan * Emela * Gope * Enki * Lilanea Category:MARDEK Characters